Xx Kiss My Eyes and Lay me to Sleep xX
by Yoharashi
Summary: [CedricxHarryoneshotIn a game of Quidditch Harry is accidently knocked off his broom by Cedric. He wakes up with Ron and Cedric at his bedside at the hospital wing. Cedric decides to make it up to him by taking him out to eat, Ron senses somethings up.


_A Oneshot Based on Prelude 1221((Opening to Miss Murder))_

**X.x-Kiss My Eyes and Lay me to Sleep-x.X**

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID IT WOULD BE A LOT LIKE THIS :B  
_**by Yoharashi**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**This is what I brought you  
This you can keep.  
This is what I brought,  
You may forget me...**_

_**I promise to depart,  
Just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

"Harry?" Brilliant green eyes slowly opened meeting a pair of worried blue.

"AH HARRY YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" boomed a voice across the room. A ravenette boy shot a confused look at his friend who was at his bedside. "Ron?" Harry asked, putting his glasses back on, "What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron smiled a bit and opened his mouth to reply but was shoved out of the way by a plump looking nurse. "Merlin's Beard!! Potter, you look so much better. Guess three days of sleep will do that for ya, oi?" She exclaimed. Harry looked at her confused, "Three days? What happened!?" The nurse adjusted her hat before replying, "That HufflepuffCedric Diggory. Knocked you off your broomstick he did. Lucky for you you were close enough to the ground that you didn't die. You were close though. Quidditch. Such a nasty old sport!" She handed him a drink and stood back up, "After you finish that you're free to go, Mr. Potter."

Harry bit his lip as the nurse left the room. He knew this drink would taste horrid. He bit his fear back and began to chug it. He controlled the urge to gag and set down the empty cup. "Harry?" Ron repeated. Harry looked up at him, "Hrm?" "Are you..OK?" Harry nodded, "Should be. That bastard Cedric...He probably did this on purpose." Ron shook his head, "Actually mate...Cedric's came to visit you all three days...about five times each...in fact..." "I'm already here." Came a familar voice. The great Cedric Diggory stepped out of the shadows looking all shades..guilty.Ron stood, "Um Harry, I'll leave you two to..sort things out." The red headed teen said and strode out of the room...seeming a bit worried. Harry watched him go before he turned his gaze on Cedric. The look he saw was nothing he'd ever have expected of the great Cedric Diggory. Instead of the look he expected, such as a, hah a got you, look, it was very different. Cedric was worried for Harry. This in a way, got Harry off guard.   
"I brought you something.." Cedric mumbled and opened a drawer, pulling out a lovely boquet of roses with a tag tied on it, _Get Well Soon Harry_. He offered them to Harry, who accepted and looked them over. 'Wow, these look expensive..' Harry thought to himself before looking at Cedric, "Thanks." He said, only half meaning it. "Look," Cedric began, "I can tell you dispise me as of now, I don't blame you, but I can honestly say I never meant for this to happen. I apologize. Truly. I will go though, as I know you do not wish to see me anymore." He absent mindedly slid a hand on Harry's cheek. "You're amazing...Harry." He whispered then turned and walked off as a few nurses pulled the curtains up, letting light fill the room. _  
_

_**(Oh--Oh)This is what I brought you,  
This you can keep.  
(Oh--Oh)This is what I brought,  
You may forget me.  
(Oh--Oh)I promised you my heart,  
Just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

Harry chewed on a piece of bread, looking out of it. It had been two days since the accident and Harry had not seen Cedric at all. He was kind of getting a bit worried, even if he hated the guy. Hermoine looked over at him and noticed something up, "Harry, you ok?" Harry looked over at her as if he'd been woke up from his trail of thought, "Yeah, I'm fine Hermoine." He said, trying to reassure her by smiling.  
"HARRY!!!" Yelled a boy from the other end of the breakfast room. Harry looked across the room and saw a smaller child, about a second year, running toward him with a letter clenched in his hand. When he got to him he panted and handed Harry the letter. Harry gave him an distrustful look, the boy in turn, smiled an oily smile and fled. "'Ey mate, what is that?" Ron asked through a mouthful of egg, Hermoine making a grossed out face at it. "Oh Ron please, for the love of merlin swallow first before speaking!" Ron gave her a kind of hurt look, "I just asked what it was, 'Moine." Hermoine rolled her eyes then looked back at Harry..Who wasn't there. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Harry's footsteps sounded down the halls. He walked till he finally got to the herbology room, waiting outside it till he sensed a person coming. He looked over the corner, his heart racing in fright of a teacher, however a wave of relief washed over him as Cedric appeared. He came to Harry and watched him, looking him over. Harry noticed this and kind of squirmed under his gaze. Cedric noted his nervousness and finally began to speak, "Harry, please forgive me. I feel awful about all of this. I would never have done that on purpose and you know that." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Where have you been the past few days?" "Hiding from you. I didn't think you'd want to see me." That got to Harry. "So you've been skipping out on eating?" Cedric shrugged, "Had people bring me a bite to eat a few times." Harry felt.._guilty_. "Look, Cedric, I don't mind to see you, I really don't. You don't have to avoid me, and on further note I forgive you." Cedric, for the first time in days, allowed a smile to creep on his face. "Harry?" "Yeah?" "Could I treat you to dinner?" "Um..OK."

_**(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
**_

Harry had just got passed The Fat Lady's portrait, when he ran into Ron. "Where are you going? You didn't even talk to me last night. You completely passed out in bed as soon as you came in, didn't even bother changing school clothes. You know I had to rid you of your robes? Wasn't easy mate, you totally fought me!" The black haired boy listened to the red as he ranted his questions, knowing he was just worried. When Ron was finally done Harry gave him a small smile, "Look mate, I just have somewhere to go..make amends kind of. I'll explain later tonight, alright?" Ron looked a bit unassured but sighed and nodded, "You win Harry." He said. Harry patted his shoulder, "Be back later." He said and disappeared down the hall leaving a worried friend staring at the spot he'd been in.

Harry stepped into the Great Hall and looked around for Cedric. A hand wrapped around his wrist, causing him to jump and snap his wrist back, turning backwards. He blinked at seeing Cedric and let out a sigh of relief, "Just you." Cedric watched him kind of worried, "Harry, are you OK?" Harry watched him, 'Why's everyone asking me that?', "Yeah, I'm fine, really." Cedric nodded, not looking a bit satisfied of Harry's answer. "Let's go." He said and pulled out a familar item, "We'll have to use this." It was Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry's eyes were wide, "How did you get that?" Cedric laughed a bit at Harry's reaction, "Don't flip out, it's not yours, it's my family's. Been dying to use it though." "I thought they were really rare though..." "They are. This has been passed down many generations. Kind of worn, but it still works." Harry nodded, "Should I get mine?" Cedric shook his head, "Stay close to me under it and we can both fit." For whatever reason Harry felt a small blush appear and he turned his head, praying Cedric hadn't noticed. Cedric had of course but chose to say nothing about it and instead said, "Your meal is on me so get whatever you want." Harry looked at him and nodded. Cedric smiled and turned, "Follow me."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

As they walked Harry couldn't shake a certain uneasiness that had been following him around. Still, he chose to ignore it and would watch Cedric out of the corner of his eyes. He just couldn't deny that he indeed, did feel something for this guy. He didn't know why. Why should he? The guy had pretty much almost murdered him. Yet here they were sneaking out of hogwarts and heading to Hogsmeade for a spot of butterbeer and a meal. At what cost Harry just didn't know yet...

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Cedric glanced down at Harry as they walked, still feeling pretty bad about all that had happened. He also truly wished he could tell Harry the truth, about all the emotions he felt towards him. He studied him, staring, knowing Harry knew he was staring, but not caring. When would he have such a change again?

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Finally they got to the outside of Hogwarts and Cedric threw the cloak over himself, instantly gone. Harry stared at the spot he'd been in and heard footsteps. He turned to his left but was grabbed from his right. Harry pried out of the grasp and chuckled, sensing a competition. Harry listened and heard footsteps coming from the rear. He jumped to his left just in time and heard someone fall across the ground, laughing he held a hand forward, "Here Cedric." He said and felt a hand grasp his. He pulled him up and was pulled into the boy. He felt cloth go over him and was suddenly face to face with Cedric. "Thanks." Cedric said, looking from Harry's eyes to his lips a few times. Harry saw this and gulped. "We should..start going." Cedric said and resisted the urge to kiss Harry's cheek. Harry nodded and turned, beginning to walk. Cedric followed him, allowing Harry to lead for now. 

As they walked they'd get a little too close and one might stumble, causing Cedric to let his lower half get a bit too close to Harry's. After so many times Harry could have sworn he actually felt the shape of Cedric's _prize_. Finally though, after some effort they came to a stop at a row of buildings, finally getting to Hogsmeade. They walked to a darker alley and Cedric pulled the cloak off them. He tucked it into a backpack he had slung over a shoulder and looked down at the smaller teen. "Choose wherever you want to eat and then...we can get some butterbeer." Harry nodded at him and stepped out into the town. He watched as couples passed by, wondering where they had all come from. Suddenly he kind of wished... He looked at Cedric. No way... Cedric was way too good for him... He eventually got lost in thought and daydreams and jumped at feeling a hand set on his shoulder, "Harry, have you decided?" Harry shook his head, "Um Cedric, why don't you?" Cedric crossed his arms. "If you insist." And with that the older one was off, disappearing in a crowd. Harry had to fight through it to keep up with him. Cedric acted like the crowd wasn't even there, how the hell? 

After being elbowed quite a few times they came to a stop in front of an old looking building. Looking as though it didn't quite get much business. He looked at Cedric wondering if even he'd really eat here. Cedric noticed his look and chuckled, "It's not like it seems, I promise." He said and began walking into the building. Harry gave a reluctant look but followed him.  
Once inside the building was dimly lit, and smelled of heavy smoke and alcohol. Harry was right about business. There were just a few wizards and witches, all of which looking washed up. He glanced around and spotted Cedric already sitting down and glancing over a menu. Harry walked over and joined him, getting a menu handed to him. He looked over it and decided to get something cheap, not wanting to waste Cedric's money if he didn't enjoy it. The waiter came to them and looked down upon Harry. "A cauldron cake and a burger." Harry said looking at the waiter. The waiter jotted it down and looked at Cedric, "A peppermint cake and a wizards salad, also two butterbeers and firewhiskies please." The waiter nodded and left to place in the orders. Harry looked across the table at Cedric, "Firewhisky? We're not old enough for that." Cedric shook his head, "People here could care less. As long as they get money, that's all that matters." "Oh.." Harry said and tried to think of something to talk about, but Cedric did first, "What's your life like outside of the wizardry world? Your friends?" Harry looked down at his lap, "I haven't got any friends outside of here." He mumbled. Cedric's eyes widened, "Oi? No way, I mean..Why wouldn't you?" Harry shook his head, "I just don't." He said, not wanting to get into family ordeals and the like. Cedric nodded, seeing Harry didn't want to talk about it. "Sorry.." He said quietly. Harry just nodded, knowing the other hadn't meant to upset him.

About ten minutes later their food was brought to them. They both started on the food, drinking the butterbeer and saving the firewhisky for last. Cedric finished his salad and peppermint cake and waited for Harry to finish his cauldron cake. Harry swallowed the last bite and reached the Firewhisky. Cedric joined him and they gulped down a few sips. Harry shut his eyes enjoying the sensation it caused. He wasn't sure he'd drink all of it though. It was after all a decent sized glass and he knew that he could very easily get drunk from it. He looked to Cedric who downed more, already half way done. Harry chuckled and swallowed another greedy mouthful. It tasted wonderful. "Thanks for t-this drink." Harry said, breaking the silence. Cedric looked at him and nodded, "Of course." He said, sounding slightly drunk. He picked up his glass and swallowed the last bit. Harry was almost done with his as well, swallowing more. "You e-enjoy it?" Cedric asked Harry. Harry nodded, "It's bloody well amazing." Cedric laughed to himself, "Perfect for you then, huh H-harry?" Harry turned his head to the side, "Huh?" Cedric chuckled, "I mean of course, you're so perfect...I admire you in many ways...Harry." Cedric said, staring at Harry's lips again. Harry couldn't help but blush and nodded, "I kind of f-feel the same." Cedric stood and walked around behind Harry, hugging him. Harry's eyes widened and he could easily smell the alcohol that filled Cedric's breath. Cedric kissed Harry's neck, and Harry didn't dare resist. Harry began to notice a smell on him he hadn't before, cologne. "Y-you smell very good.." Harry whispered as Cedric kissed on him. "Thanks." Cedric said, finally stopping and standing. He pulled out his wallet and left payment. "Come on, we should go." Harry nodded, "O-ok." Cedric stepped out into the cold nightair and Harry joined him, blushing. Cedric wrapped an arm around Harry's waste and pulled him into a kiss. Not just a peck, but a full fledged romantic mouth to mouth kiss. Harry shut his eyes in the kiss but instantly had a really bad feeling. He opened his eyes and looked to his side and spotted an open mouthed, shocked Ron Weasley. "R-Ron?" Ron shook his head, "I followed you because I was worried and...Just forget it!" Ron shouted and turned on his heels, running away. Harry growled and cursed to himself. He looked at Cedric, "I have to go..S-sorry." He said and darted after Ron.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**This is what I thought,  
I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought,  
So, think me naive.  
I promised you a heart you promised to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

Harry followed Ron all across Hogsmeade and into the woods. He panted, tired as hell. How had Ron gotten so far?   
Also, why did he have the feeling someone was following? He stopped at the sight of Ron, who was leaning against a tree. "Ron..we shouldn't be here..It's dangerous.." Ron looked up at him and glared hatefully. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said through gritted teeth. Harry was shocked by his anger, "Ron why are you so angry!?" He asked, confused and kind of worried. Ron laughed to himself. "You reallly want to know?" He asked. Harry bit his lip but nodded. "Yeah..."  
"Because I fuckin love you." Ron shouted, "It's not right..I would have done anything for you yet you fall for the guy who tried to kill you?" Harry watched Ron, yet still feeling dizzy from the alchohol, "Ron please, I didn't know..." "Harry?" Came another voice. Cedric stepped out from behind a tree...the last move he'd ever make..Ron looked at him angrily, "I don't care if it's an Unforgivable Curse, I loved you Harry...NOW IT'S ALL OVER!! _**Avada Kedavra!!" **_ shouted the young wizard. "NO RON!!!" Harry shouted, but it was too late. A green light hit Cedric square in the chest. Instantly all his life left his eyes... dead. Harry screamed and ran at him, holding him in his arms. "N-NO!" He shouted, confused. This couldn't have happened. 'WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO COME? WHY'D HAVE HAVE TO BE WORRIED!?' Harry shouted the questions in his head, a wave of tension and confusion washing over him. He looked up to find Ron...Ron wasn't there. Tears poured from his eyes blurring his vision. "HELP!" He shouted, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!"   
"Harry!?" Came a voice, Harry instantly recognized it as Hagrid's. "HAGRID PLEASE, HELP, PLEASE!!" Hagrid appeared in the clearing, looking really confused then looked down at the dead boy, "MY WORD HARRY, WHAT HAPPENED?" Harry felt more tears and could no longer speak, the hot tears bubbling up and pouring out. He hid his face and shook his head, then ripped them off his face, clawing himself and looked in the direction of the sky and screamed, **"CEDRIC!" **

  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_**(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

It was the day of the funeral and everyone was quite shaken...

Harry walked silently down the lonely halls, dressed in a black tuxedo, one of the roses Cedric had given him was pinned to his shirt. Another rose was held in his hand, petals falling off every now and then. Loose tears would fall from his eyes on and off, sometimes a stream, other times just a few. He felt so bad, so terrible, and so very alone. He felt beaten and in his own way..damned. Nothing made sense. Also Ron had disappeared, ran away or committed suicide. Probably the latter. Hermoine had hid herself in her room, depressed. Harry had gotten blamed for Cedric's death but he didn't care. He actually blamed himself anyways. If he had just told Ron this wouldn't have happened. So indeed, he should be the one dead..Not Cedric. His vision blurred again and more tears ran down his face. He wiped at them as he entered the funeral room and walked to the coffin holding the man he loved so very much. Harry gazed in, heart broken and looked at Cedric's dead face. His eyes were shut, and he looked so very pained. Harry slid a rose in his hand and felt more tears, "Cedric," He whispered, "I'll join you soon enough." And with that he kissed both of Cedric's eyes and walked out of the room, walking down the halls for the last time.

_**(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh) (Oh, oh)  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep.**_

**END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N Yesh, it was sad. Not as sad as it could have been, but sad all the same. This was my first attempt at a oneshot so forgive me if it sucks. Also this is my first Harry Potter fanfic as well. I prefer Drarry, but CedricxHarry was just calling me...xP. So ja, here it was. A story from my little odd head. I think in my opinion it started off kinda rough and sketchy, but I kind of fixed it a little later on. ((I think)) Please comment and tell me how you liked it. xB. Hugs and kisses._

_-Yoharashi_


End file.
